Elemental Knight
by sayitta-hinamori
Summary: un mundo desconocido, pero a la vez tan familiar -¡es parte de ella!¡no puedes impedirlo! - gritó alterado - si puedo y lo haré-,- la pregunta aquí es estas seguro que solo eres su compañero, o ¿eres algo más?- solo sonrió - eso es algo que tu tienes que investigar-


**HOLA BUENO ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA IDEA QUE ME VIENE RONDANDO MI HERMOSA CABECITAAA DESDE HACE MUUUXO ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**** Elemental Knight .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_ELEMENTAL PALACE, hace 32 años…_

Una pequeña niña de unos siete años de edad se encontraba jugando en una hermosa fuente dorada, la pequeña observaba como los peces de colores nadaban en ella , e intentaba concentrarse y asi utilizar las habilidades que su padre le había dicho ella heredaría.

Mou no es justo –hizo un infantil puchero y se sentó al borde de la fuente -

Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto un niño rubio de ojos café el niño parecía tener unos ocho años de edad -

Selene –respondió la niña – ¿y el tuyo?

Marcus –le sonrió el niño –eres una aquos verdad –afirmó el niño-

Asi es, y por lo que veo tu un solaris-un incomodo silencio se apoderó del lugar

¿quieres jugar? –el niño le extendió la mano -

Las traes – y asi la niña salió corriendo del lugar siendo perseguida por su nuevo amigo-

_ELEMENTAL PALACE, hace 22 años…_

- Atrapame si puedes Marcus – gritaba una Selene de dieciséis años de edad –

Te tengo – Marcus había atrapado a Selene y la tenia cargada cual princesa -

Eso no es justo Marcus –

Yo creo que si lo es -

Marcus y Selene no se habían vuelto a separar desde el dia en que se conocieron, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, pero asi como ellos crecieron igual lo hicieron sus sentimientos, que pasaron de ser cariño de amigoa a un fuerte lazo de amor.

Asi que, pronto te casaras – inició la platica Selene -

Si - respondió Marcus – aunque no con quien en verdad quiero -

¿ a qué t refie… - su respuesta fue callada con un beso, su primer beso, recibido del primer amor que había tenido

Te amo Selene, solo quería que lo supieras –y volvió a besarla – me casaría con tigo pero ambos sabemos que es imposible -

Yo igual te amo Marcus – se abrazó a el – todo por esa tonta ley, si por mi fuera, renunciaría a mi trono pero, no puedo dejar a aquarus sola sin monarca –comenzó a sollozar –

Lo se - le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar –siempre te amaré Selene – y asi se marchó en camino a conocer a su futura esposa –

_Reino Solaris, hace 16 años…_

- feliz cumpleaños princípe Alec - felicitaban todos a un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules –

Felicidades, debes estar muy orgulloso de tu hijo - felicitó Selene al rey de solaris – es un niño hermoso – le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño que jugaba con su madre -

Como has estado Selene,¿ y tu esposo? – preguntó con algo de celos el rey Marcus –

Se encuentra bien , arreglando unos documentos en casa, asi que me tocó venir en representación de aquarus sola – suspiró

¿Me acompañas al balcón? – Selene asintió y juntos caminaron hacia aquel balcón que daba vista al mar.

Ambos conversaron de su vida, de sus reynos, de las distintas leyes, y de un momento a otro sus labios se juntaron, y asi comenzaron y solo tuvo fin al amanecer siguiente en una de las habitaciones del castillo donde un Rey se despertaba desnudo en su cama, pero este se encontraba solo, en la mesita de al lado había una nota que decía:

_Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme, pero necesitaba pensar, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó , pero nuestras vidas ya están escritas._

_Te ama Selene._

Al finalizar Marcus sólo quemo la pequeña nota y lloró en silencio,recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

ELEMENTAL PALACE, hace 15 años…

En el mismo jardín que se conocieron se encontraban los Monarcas de Solaris , Aquarus, Aer, Vita y Tonitrui.

Tú pequeña es hermosa Selene , ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó Melody la reina de Aer

Phoebe ,su nombre es Phoebe – la pequeña bebé sonreía en su cuna cuando sintió una mano en su mejilla -

Esto es para Phoebe – extendió un pequeño regalo hacia la reina Selene, quien lo abrió mostrando un collar con la furma de una media luna con un copo de nieve con pequeños diamantes incrustados -

Es hermoso, gracias Alec –le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño príncipe de Solaris -¿quieres ponérselo? –le preguntó

El niño puso el collar a la bebé quien le sonrio ante el acto, todos estaban felices hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecerse,y unos caballeros con armaduras negras empezarón a forzar la entrada del lugar, estos eran comandados por Sirius, el líder del reyno Caligo.

Tranquilos Reyes, solo venimos por sus hijos, uno de ellos es un puro,- esas palabras rezonaron en la mente de Artemis y de Marcus -

No digas tonterías Sirius –habló el rey de Tonitrui defendiendo a sus amigos – sabemos las reglas , nadie cometeria tal error

¿estas seguro de eso? - y asi dio la señal y los caballeros empezaorn a atacarlos.

Artemis tomo a Phoebe en brazos y se llevó a Alec de la mano mientras Marcus impedía que los siguieran.

-Alec hay algo que debes saber –le hablaba al niño mientras entraban en un pazadizo – Phoebe es tu hermana, y esos caballeros quieren llevársela, debo protegerlos a ambos, entra en esa puerta, al cruzarla llegaras al castillo del reyno Tonitrui, ahí la reyna te recibirá y te cuidará hasta que tu padre llegue por ti – y sin más hizo que el niño entrara por la puerta la cual destrullo después con sus habilidades.

Mi pequeña Phoebe , lamento decirte que no podré verte crecer, pero esto que hago es por tu bien y el de nuestro mundo – beso la frente de la bebé y la metió en una cesta , abrió un portal hacia el mundo de los humanos y dejo la cesta en una casa con un hermoso jardín- te amo pequeña – y sin mas se fue,para nunca más volver.

Los reyes lograron derrotar a los guardias más Selene no corrió con la misma suerte, fue herida y murió en brazos de Marcus, a quien confesó que Phoebe era su hija, el palacio fue reconstruido mas el corazón del rey de Solaris no, buscó a su hija por todos los medios posibles mas nunca la halló, el pequeño Alec creció mas siempre tenía en su mente el objetivo de encontrar y proteger a su hermana.

Mundo Humano, hace 17 años…..

Mira cielo, es una bebé – hablo la voz de una señora de cabello corto y rizado-

Phoebe – pronunció el nombre que tenia el collar- es un hermoso nombre – argumento un señor de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo-vamos , entremos cariño ,podría hacerle mal a esta bebé-

¿De donde habrá venido? – pregunto la señora -

No lo se cariño, no lo se -

**Eso es todop por hoy jeje **

**HUGS AND KISSES!**

**ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?**


End file.
